


Just A Phase

by animewriter



Series: Teen wolf Au videos [1]
Category: Big Wolf on Campus, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animewriter/pseuds/animewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and his mate Stiles have to deal with a new rouge werewolf in town that has gone a little feral meanwhile the feral wolf's mate is looking for him and tying to stop him from killing people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Phase

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is my first time posting a video on here..so it may take a bit for the video to be posted right


End file.
